Paladin
The Paladins are members of an extremist secret society dedicated to eliminating Jumpers. Jumpers and Paladins are at "war" as stated by Griffin. According to Griffin, Paladins have been around since medieval times and have been hunting and killing Jumpers ever since. They justify their discriminatory actions by claiming, "Only God should have the power to be all places at all times". To draw out a Jumper, Paladins will target their loved ones. Griffin also mentions that there are hundreds of people within the Paladin society. All the Paladins wear silver trench coats. To trap Jumpers, they use guns that shoot electrical wires at the Jumpers. The electricity prevents the Jumpers from teleporting and can pin them to a wall, tree or any other unmovable structure. The Paladins also have a machine that allows them to follow Jumpers through their jump scars. Main Paladins Roland Cox Roland Cox is coined as the leader, but suggestions throughout the movie beg to differ. For example, when the Paladins send two henchmen to the colosseum to fight David and Griffin, the henchmen lose. When Roland learns of this news, he asks why they only sent two, the henchmen reply "she said two would be enough." This implies that Mary may have the same status. In the film, Roland is shown to be a very skilled and dangerous paladin, and is a match for David and Griffin put together (Griffin hasn't been able to kill him after several years, and Griffin is a very skilled Jumper who hunts Paladins). In the end, it is David who defeats Roland, trapping him in an abandoned cave in the middle of the Grand Canyon. His ultimate fate is unknown, it is likely that he died due to the cave being at a high altitude with steep cliffs, rendering climbing useless. Roland is played by Samuel L. Jackson in the Jumper movie. Roland also appears to be a part of the NSA and the CIA. Appearance Roland so far implies that he has been hunting Jumpers for his entire life. He uses a large silver knife to stab and kill jumpers after he has trapped them. Roland finds out that Mary is David's mother, which shows no significance in the first movie but may play a bigger role in an upcoming sequel. Mary Also known as Mary Rice when she was living with William Rice, Mary could be a possible leader in the Paladin world. As shown in Italy, Mary has connections throughout the world by being the Magistrado (or just a high leveled officer) of Italy. She allows David to escape the clutches of the Italy police before any other Paladins arrive. The movie implies very strongly that she has been trying to protect David because mostly he was not found for eight years. After the Italy incident, her last appearance was when David showed up to her house, which he learns he has a half-sister, and Mary tells David that she is giving him a head start. This means that she may be hunting David throughout the sequel. The movie shows Griffin having a couple pictures of her on his wall, but nothing more. There is barely any information on her dealing with the Paladin world, but it is possible that she's one of the 10 paladins that Griffin is trying to track down and kill. Trivia *The Paladins are exclusive to the film adaptation of Jumper and (presumably) its spiritual tv sequel. No such organization exists in the novels. *Two actors from the Star Wars prequel trilogy appear in the film adaptation, including Hayden Christensen who played "Anakin Skywalker", and Samuel L. Jackson who played "Mace Windu". *According to Griffin, the Paladins were responsible for the "Witch Trials". Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Jumpers